Deck:Digging to Victory
Alternatives Mega Minion With the rise of Executioner, Mega Minion will be able to take him out, as he is less susceptible to splash than his non-helmet wearing underlings. However, he is less of an offensive card, and should primarily be used for defence. Minion Horde Not everyone has Graveyard, but this card is pretty much the flying variant of the card. Both dish out a bunch of damage to the tower but Minion Horde can act as a powerful defence which can easily be turned into a counter push with Miner. However, Minion Horde is weak against splash and anything stronger than Arrows. Arrows If Fireball is a bit too expensive for your taste, try these (drugs(jk)). They have a much wider range so less chance of you screwing up. It is yields a higher elixir trade to Minion Horde and an equal one to Minions. This card should primarily be used as an air defence. And Lava Pups. Freeze A high-risk, high reward card. On one hand, it can make your troops lethal and nullifies the opponent's defences. However, this card basically encourages your opponent to build a larger counter-push, so you'll need to make sure you have enough troops on the field to take out theirs (and hopefully the tower as well). Should be used with all Graveyard combos. Hog Rider Not everyone has Miner so use this card as a replacement. It packs a lot more punch but it is more expensive to cycle your cards. I suggest looking at my Frozen GraveRider deck if you wish to. Strategy Start of Match At the start of the match, depending on the cards in your hand, you can have a choice of 3 openers. #Chip their tower with Minions/Goblins #Do a Miner+Minions push #GraveDigger the moment you have 8 Elixir #Mini P.E.K.K.A.+Graveyard. This push is where they have to react to the growing number of Skeletons on their tower and deal with the highly damaging Mini P.E.K.K.A. #Play it safe and stare the opponent out. If you played any from 1-4, counter their counter with Goblins/Minions/Mini P.E.K.K.A./The Log/Fireball. They might be daring and place a tank, in which case you need to use Inferno Tower. If you countered with any troop, tank for them with Miner. This will make the residual troops so much more lethal. Main Counters to this Deck and How to Deal with Them *Executioner: The most broken card in the game right now, he'll shut down everything. You have to deal with him by using Inferno Tower, Mini P.E.K.K.A., or Mega Minion when he's on your side. *Minions/Minion Horde/Barbarians: They will most definitely shut down your GraveDigger combo, but you have Fireball! Cripple the lot and get some extra damage on the tower! *Valkyrie: You'll have to bide your time and strike when the opponent's Valkyrie is out of cycle. *Princess: By the power of The Log, I condemn you to the most retarded death of all! Or use Fireball if she really bothers you. 'Combos ' Please note that cards are in order of placement. These are only suggestions and can be changed to fit the situation. More obvious counters have not been stated. *Miner+Goblins/Minions (chip?) *Miner+Graveyard (primary win condition) *Mini P.E.K.K.A.+Goblins (rush) *Miner+Mini P.E.K.K.A. (rush) *Mini P.E.K.K.A.+Graveyard (secondary win condition) *Inferno Tower+Goblins(distraction)+Mini P.E.K.K.A.(support killer) (Momentum Push counter) *Inferno Tower+Miner(distraction)+Fireball (Lava Hound push counter) *Inferno Tower+Minions+Fireball (LavaLoon/Giant Balloon counter) *Inferno Tower+Goblins (Elite Barbarians counter) *Goblins+Mini P.E.K.K.A. (Elite Barbarians counter) (Prince counter) *The Log+Mini P.E.K.K.A. (Prince counter)